


Not Sick

by misslucy21



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucy21/pseuds/misslucy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve frowned. He wasn't sick. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Sick

Steve looked up as Chin set a cup of tea down on his desk. "What's this?" he asked in a slightly raspy voice.

"Tea. For your cold," Chin said.

"I'm not sick," Steve said, sounding genuinely puzzled.

Chin nodded. "Whatever you say, brah," he said, as he walked out of the office.

Steve frowned. He wasn't sick. Not at all. But the tea tasted good anyway...

Around lunchtime, Kono came in with a takeout container of soup. "What's this?" Steve asked, not noticing that the raspy sound of his voice had worsened.

"Soup. You sound like shit, boss," she said.

"I'm not sick," Steve insisted.

Kono rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. Eat that, you'll feel better," she said as she handed him a spoon.

Steve was *not sick*. Not even a little bit. He'd just been doing too much paperwork today, that's why his head hurt. That's all. But the soup was from one of his favorite places, so he ate it anyway...

Later that afternoon, Lori came in and tossed a package of honey cough drops on his desk. "Take these, *please*", she said.

"I'm not sick," Steve croaked.

"And that's why you've been coughing all day," Lori said. "Seriously, McGarrett, use the cough drops. You're driving everyone nuts." And she left the room before he could protest.

Steve frowned again. He was *not* sick. Just because someone's got a tickly throat that makes them cough, doesn't mean they're *sick*. But the cough drop did take care of that annoying tickle...

Finally, at the end of the day, Danny came into the office and sighed at him. "Come on, babe, let's get you home and into bed."

"That's a little forward for the office, don't you think, Danno?" Steve croaked, trying to waggle his eyebrows suggestively.

Danny laughed. "Oh, no, my friend. If you think I'm setting myself up to get your cold, you've got another think coming. Come on. Let's go."

Steve did not have a cold. He was *not sick*. But, he had put in a full day, so there wasn't any reason not to go home with Danny...

When they got home, Steve realized that he maybe, might possibly, be a little hot. So he changed his shirt. And he was maybe, just maybe, a little tired. So he laid down on the bed, where the cool sheets felt really, really good. As good as the tea, the soup and the cough drops had. Danny came into the bedroom holding a glass of water and a bottle of NyQuil. "Um, Danno," Steve said, tentatively.

"Yeah, babe?" Danny asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"It's possible that I maybe don't feel so good," Steve admitted.

Danny chuckled. "Yeah, I know, babe," he said, reaching out to smooth down Steve's hair. "Take this," he said, measuring out a dose of NyQuil. "You'll thank me in the morning."

"Ok," Steve agreed. He took the medicine. "Are you really not staying?" he asked, looking up at Danny.

"Nah. I'll stay," Danny sighed. "Can't say no to that face."

"What face?" Steve asked.

"The 'I feel like crap, Danno, make it better' face," Danny said. "I think you must have learned it from Grace. But you better bring me soup and cold medicine when I get sick."

"I will," Steve promised. He closed his eyes as Danny shifted up onto the bed to keep him company.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm inflicting my sinus infection on Steve. I hope he forgives me :o)
> 
> This is part of my NaNoWriMo challenge- 30 pieces of writing in 30 days. Originally posted on my LJ (misslucy21.livejournal.com)


End file.
